Filmmaker's Fantasy Gone Wrong
by crematosis
Summary: A star ocean movie! Albel, Fayt, Cliff and the rest of the cast come together to make a modernday movie...but the problem is, none of them know how to act. Can they get it right by the end?


A/N: I've been working on so much serious stuff over the past weeks/months…and although I really like serious stories cause they help me develop my writing style (and also help me in my creative writing class. XD) I sometimes need a break from the serious stuff. I can only torture poor Fayt so long with physical harm before I have to subject the poor guy to the stupid and comical behavior of the rest of the SO3 cast. In short, Albel doesn't get exclusive rights to Fayt, no matter how hot that sounds. XD Anyway, I've been feeling in a silly mood, and I've been reading too much Hamlet so…let's write a story about acting! And have stupid acting too! I realize that some parts will sound normal, some parts will sound seriously stupid, and some will be serious with funny thrown in to break it up. Bear with me as I attempt to drag Albel and Fayt though the horrors of acting. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the star ocean cast, but I do get to be the director/author, right? I can force them to do my whim? Oh goody.

"Fayt," Cliff hissed, sitting up in bed and staring at his friend's sleeping form beside him.

Fayt continued to sleep peacefully, curled up tightly near the edge of the bed.

Cliff frowned into the darkness and reached over to shake Fayt. "hey, Fayt. Fayt, wake up."

Fayt yawned sleepily and tried to burrow further under the blankets.

"Fayt, get up. Ya peed on me."

Fayt's eyes flew open and with a yelp, he tumbled out of bed. Fayt quickly scrambled to his feet. "Oh god, Cliff. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Fayt trailed off when he saw Cliff laughing. He pouted. "Are you making fun of me?"

Albel sat up on the other side of Cliff and switched on the bedside lamp. He glared at Cliff and growled, 'What the hell is going on here? It's three a.m. and some of are trying to sleep."

"Cliff's laughing at me," Fayt whined.

"It was just a joke," Cliff said defensively.

Fayt scowled. "Don't joke about things like that?"

"You had to wake us all up for a joke?" Albel snapped. "That's it. From now on, I'm sleeping in the middle. It's bad enough we have to share the damn room with you, but we don't need you acting like a dumbass. I'll separate you from Fayt and the next time you try anything, I'll beat the crap out of you."

"You can't do that,' Cliff protested. "I have to separate you and Fayt or you'll start sucking each other's face off and get us kicked out."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I think Fayt and I will be much more responsible than you. Besides, we'll be too busy sleeping to do anything. Now shut up and move over."

After the new sleeping arrangements were settled, Albel shoved Cliff over so Fayt wouldn't be on the edge. "Now, if I find Fayt on the floor in the morning, tomorrow you'll be sleeping with your head in the toilet."

Fayt laughed softly and curled up against Albel, yawning sleepily. Albel pulled the blankets over Fayt and settled in next to him. Cliff muttered irritably and turned his back to them.

Albel's eyes closed and he started to breathe more slowly, but Fayt knew Albel wasn't asleep yet.

"Albel?" he asked quietly.

"Hmn?" Albel lazily opened one eye.

"May I-may I ask you a question?"

Even thought it was dark and Albel could just barely make out Fayt's expression, he could tell by his voice that Fayt was distressed. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the worried feeling in his chest. "Yes, Fayt?"

Fayt shifted closer to Albel, his expression pained. The tension between them grew. "Albel, could you-could you…" He sighed heavily. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

Albel blinked in surprise and then he started laughing. 'What the hell kind of question is that? You got me all worried for nothing."

Fayt scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. 'I forgot my lines, okay? Geez…"

---------------------------------------Take 2----------------------------------------------------

"Albel?" Fayt asked softly

"Hmn?" Albel lazily opened one eye.

"May I-may I ask you a question?"

"As long as you're not asking for water," Albel muttered irritably.

"Albel!" Fayt protested. "Forget about that, okay? I messed up once. You don't have to keep bringing it up."

Albel shrugged half-heartedly. "Alright, alright. I'll forget it."

------------------------------------- Take 3-----------------------------------------------------

"May I ask you a question?" Fayt asked meekly.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "You're already asking a question, aren't you?"

"Albel," Fayt groaned. "You're doing it on purpose. Stop messing up!"

"But don't we get a gag reel on this or something?"

'At this rate, we'll have to have one," Fayt muttered.

Albel shrugged. 'Just trying to keep it interesting. But okay, I'll do it right this time."

-------------------------------------------- Take 4-----------------------------------------------

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Fayt," Albel said nervously. "What do you want to ask me?"

Fayt paused. "Aw, damn it. I forgot."

"What is this?" Albel demanded. 'You get mad at me for messing up and then you screw it up."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Fayt said mournfully.

Albel could feel Cliff shaking with silent laughter. He elbowed his sharply. "hey, quit laughing at my Fayt."

"Oww," Cliff muttered. "I'm not the one messing up. It's you two."

"He's right," Albel said, sounding shocked. "If an idiot like him can do it right, we should be able to."

"That's not what I meant,' Cliff growled. "Okay, I did my part, I'm out of here. I'll let you two screw-ups figure it out now." He rolled out of bed and sauntered off.


End file.
